Traditional containers for liquids, such as beverages, detergents, soaps, oils, and other liquids, are inefficient and wasteful because of the amount of plastic and other packaging used to contain that liquid during the distribution cycle. One of the most common uses for such a container is for bottled water, even though water is ubiquitous and safe to drink in many places, communities still prefer to drink water in harmful plastic containers for its convenience. Most consumers do not recycle these plastic containers. A typical prior art container is manufactured using injection blow molding and utilizes a screw cap closure out of PET (polyethylene terephthalate) and HDPE (high-density polyethylene). This packaging will be excessively hard to be broken down by nature which has caused massive amounts of plastic waste to accumulate in waterways, as observed by the NCAA. It is well-known that disposable plastic bottles and other containers being consumed on a global scale have caused massive ecological damage due to the consumption of fossil fuels to both package and transport beverages from the bottling plant to the consumer.
Currently humanity is fixed operating within an industry which requires packaging to have a long shelf life, and be strong enough to survive a distribution channel. The prior art lacks a solution for providing a beverage container that is able to be processed by nature and that meets various state, national, and international standards for “compostability”.
What is needed is an automated liquid dispensing device that can store a plurality of empty, compostable containers and can fill a single container, seal it, and dispense the filled container to a user on demand. Such an automated liquid dispensing device would overcome the prior art need for the packaging to be designed for a long shelf life and usage of a violent distribution channel, enabling the use of environmentally friendly materials in the container.